


Trial

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Divorce Trial, Drama & Romance, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, just read this, this divorce trial is bullshit they should just talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: He can’t really fathom how this started. Maybe it was because of a fight Kei can’t even remember and then it goes on and on and now they are standing here. In the court, where once they bowed to love each other.Ironic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
> But baby, I just need one good one to stay  
> \- Million Reasons by Lady GaGa

“Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?”

“I do.”

“Please state you first and last name.”

“Kei Tsukishima.”

“You may be seated.” Tsukishima released a breath as he sat down gently, eyes looking down at the papers before him, trying to ignore everyone around him. Everyone who was looking at him as he sat down beside the judge.

Today was the day, the day Tsukishima didn’t think would ever happen. Their divorce trial.

They were perfect, the first time they met, they were instantly connected and now, after 5 years of being in a relationship and 3 years of being married, he will divorce the man he will forever love.

How did they end up here?

“Tsukishima Kei. You’re here because your husband doesn’t want to be with you anymore…” the way the lawyer spoke was something so hurtful. Like slapping him in the face that he’s not a good husband. Kei finally looked up, eyes landing on the said husband.

“Yes.”

“You’re married for 3 years?”

“Yes, I’m married for 3 years… with Kuroo Tetsurou,” And the trials go on, Kei answers as honestly as possible, wanting this to finish and go home. And maybe talk to Kuroo privately about this unwanted divorce.

He can’t really fathom how this started. Maybe it was because of a fight Kei can’t even remember and then it goes on and on and now they are standing here. In the court, where once they bowed to love each other.

Ironic.

“Why don’t you want to agree to the divorce, if you yourself, is not a good husband?” Kei can’t take the bullshit this lawyer was spatting at him.

They were all the same. Always looking at his outer appearance – cold and uncaring—not even bothering to know him more. “I am not a bad husband!” Kei never screams. He’s more of a chill type person in situations like this but, this is too much, even for him.

His eyes scanned the crowd, and when it landed to those sharp eyes he loves so much, he wants to cry.

He knows. He fucking knows Kuroo doesn’t want this also. But that man can be stubborn as fuck. “My client told me you don’t love him anymore.”

Kei knows he’s not someone who voice out their feelings carelessly, and his way of affection is very different from normal people. Kei doesn’t do hugs, or surprise kisses, or holding hands. Kuroo should’ve known by now.

“I…” Kei stared at Kuroo’s eyes, feeling helpless. He doesn’t want to let go, he can’t let go. He will die if he lets go.

“Your honor, my client is stressed!” Kei’s lawyer and Kuroo’s lawyer argued for a while but Kei doesn’t care. He just kept looking at Kuroo’s face, hoping the man would stand up, close this trial and take him home.

To their home.

The judge ordered Kuroo’s lawyer to take a seat and now it’s Kei’s lawyer’s turn to stand. He interviewed Kei for a while, about his job and family background. “Now, I have a film here, to show that they do have happy moments,” Kei raised his brow, not remembering when he talked to his lawyer about such video.

A TV was pushed inside the courtroom and the all waited for the video to load. Then Kei gasped.

 

_“Come on, just say hi.”_

_“No, Kuroo,” Kei pushed the camera with his hand but Kuroo just laughed, pulling Kei towards him and making the camera face them. Kuroo kissed Kei’s temple, “May I remind you, Kei. You’re gonna be a Kuroo, too.” Kuroo grinned, grabbing Kei’s hand to show it to the camera that Kei was wearing a gold band on his ring finger._

_A ring that symbolizes that soon, he will be Kuroo Kei._

_“That’s embarrassing!” Kei pulled his hand away but was engulf in a hug, Kuroo looking at the camera with a small smile, “I love you, Kei. Kuroo Kei…”_

 

The clip ended and Kei suddenly can’t breathe. His eyes averted to Kuroo, who was surprised as he is. Maybe breathless, too.

“So this video imp—”

“That…” Kei suddenly spoke, eyes looking towards the crowd before him, eyes pooling with tears, “That was the happiest day in my life…” then his eyes landed on Kuroo, again.

“Right?” He spoke as if he’s only talking face-to-face with the man who gave him happiness, the man that he hopes will stay with him.

Kuroo smiled, tears falling down his cheeks, “Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> *hands u tissue*  
> puh-lease. after this, kuroo will call off the divorce


End file.
